Round One
by The Ficsmith
Summary: As a general rule, Annabeth was normally in control, except during sex. It was when Piper could take Annabeth apart instead of the other way around, and Piper could watch her come unglued right in front of her. Piper/Annabeth, Pipabeth, Femslash, Smut, PWP


**Round One**

**Pairing: Piper/Annabeth, Pipabeth **

**Summary: As a general rule, Annabeth was normally in control except during sex.**** It was when Piper could take Annabeth apart instead of the other way around, and Piper could watch her come unglued right in front of her. **

**A.N: Any of you who still want to read this porn without plot should be very grateful. I looked up what a vagina tastes like and whether or not blondes have blonde pubic hair for this. Thank the gods my parents don't check my search history.**

**P.S: I'm not sure that it's very good, but I attempted something new (porn without plot) and therefor no one should criticize me. **

* * *

As a general rule, Annabeth was normally in control. She was calculating, slightly cold, and she always had a plan. She was almost always so calm and _collected. _It irritated Piper, whom was quite disorganized and slightly unconfident, but it made sex all the more satisfying. It was when Piper could take Annabeth apart instead of the other way around, and Piper could watch her come unglued right in front of her.

* * *

"Just get on with it already," Annabeth near growled from her position sprawled out naked on their bed, her hands tied to the bedposts with the pink, silk scarves Piper's mother had insisted on her purchasing. Piper was silently thanking her now. She leaned towards Annabeth's ear and blew a puff of air inside. Her girlfriend visibly shivered. Piper was intensely enjoying the sight.

"I'm not sure you're in the best position to be making demands at the moment," Piper said in a tone that she knew full and well sounded smug.

"Damn you," Annabeth gritted out between her teeth. Piper got down on her knees between Annabeth's spread legs.

"Patience young padawan," Piper said, trailing a finger gently along Annabeth's stomach. Annabeth brought her knee down hard on Piper's back.

"Ouch," Piper screeched, and she rubbed the offended area. _Note to self_, she thought, _don't half-ass bondage with Annabeth._

"Alright, alright," she said in surrender, "I'm getting to it." Annabeth managed to look incredibly smug for a woman half tied to a bed. Piper wasn't going to let that arrogance last.

"Keep your legs down," Piper said, just the right amount of charmspeak saturating her tone. Annabeth looked noticeably more aroused when she planted her legs. Piper knew that her girlfriend loved it when she used charmspeak in the bedroom. It was why they had decided to actually try bondage.

Piper gently rubbed circles on the insides of her girlfriend's thighs. Her skin felt so soft, and suddenly, Piper had an idea that she was dying to try. She placed her tongue in the same spot, and began to lick.

Then she parted Annabeth's folds, and felt Annabeth's course, blonde hair underneath her fingers.

"Keep still," she whispered and she plunged her tongue inside of Annabeth. Her girlfriend gasped in response. When her taste buds collided with Annabeth's insides, she learned two things: One, that her girlfriend was already very, very turned on, and two, that a vagina tasted semi-salty, and a little bitter, but not altogether unpleasant. She started licking in gentle circles when she felt Annabeth's legs wrap around her back.

_Reason two to never again half-ass bondage with Annabeth. _

"Faster," Annabeth demanded, and Piper complied, increasing the speed of her tongue swishes. Piper worked her way around, and her tongue hit something a bit higher that was quite hard.

"Found clit," Piper thought assuredly, and she almost laughed at her own stupid pun. A millisecond later, she heard Annabeth's moan. She focused her attentions on this area, but began rubbing light circles with her fingers as well. Annabeth was gasping, and Piper felt triumphant. She was the one taking Annabeth apart this way. She was the one bringing her this intense pleasure. Piper McLean was the one making her lose control. With a final swift thrust of her tongue, Piper heard Annabeth's scream. Piper pulled her tongue back in her mouth and pulled her face from Annabeth just as her climatic fluids started to cascade out.

Annabeth let out a relieved sigh.

"Round two?" Piper asked.

"Fuck yes," Annabeth said, "Just do that again."


End file.
